


Thunderstorms

by thepineapplehedgehog



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplehedgehog/pseuds/thepineapplehedgehog
Summary: Virgil is afraid of thunderstorms and the Dark Sides are a family.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really random thing I came up with at 2:30am and I wanted to write it and see how it went. 
> 
> WARNING: if you have not seen the newest Sanders Sides episode, please note that there is a slight spoiler in here! Nothing too big, but you might be a little confused. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Virgil flinched as another round of thunder rumbled. He pulled his blankets tighter around himself and squeezed his eyes shut as if it would make the storm go away and he would somehow be able to sleep. Thomas had long grown out of his fear of thunderstorms, and with him, so did the Light Sides, but Virgil and Remus never did outgrow the fear. They didn't know why, but they were terrified of thunderstorms, no matter how irrational the fear may or may not be. Janus used to stay up with them all night; his presence was the only thing that could ever get them to sleep. 

This was the first storm since Virgil had moved in with the Light Sides. He hadn't told them about his fear; it was a little embarrassing and honestly, he didn't want to put up with Princey's teasing. He had hoped that he would be able to make it through the night. 

He was very wrong. 

Virgil didn't know what to do. He didn't want to bother the others; Logan said that storms helped him sleep better, Roman said that he "wasn't afraid of a little storm!", and Patton just fell asleep to a movie (probably Winnie the Pooh). No, disturbing the others was out of the question for Virgil. But where did that leave him? He knew he couldn't just stay awake all night. And that left one option. So he sighed, threw on his hoodie, grabbed a blanket, and walked out of his room. 

The path to the basement, where the Dark Sides lived, was a path that Virgil hadn't taken in a long time, but he would never forget it. Flinching again as thunder cracked once more, he stopped outside a black-and-white painted door. He raised his hand to knock, but hesitated at the last second. He hadn't been very nice to Remus or Janus since he left. What if they turned him away? Before he could completely talk himself out of it, he knocked quickly on the door. 

"Come in," said a quiet voice from inside. 

Virgil stepped inside. Remus was on the couch tucked into Janus's side, trembling slightly and clutching a bright green teddy bear that (for some reason) had eight arms. 

"Can I do something for you, Virgil?" Janus asked softly so he didn't startle Remus. 

Virgil took a deep breath. "I just--I know I haven't been very nice to you lately, and especially after I walked out on you guys, and I know you probably hate me now, but--" 

"Come here, Virge." Janus stretched out his arm (the one that wasn't wrapped around Remus) in clear invitation. Virgil practically flung himself onto the couch as thunder rolled again. He curled up next to Janus and tried to steady his breathing. Janus wrapped an arm protectively around Virgil. "I know you think you've completely left us behind," he said gently, "but even though you've joined their family, you'll always have a place in this family as well." 

"Th--thanks," Virgil said shakily. "And I'm sor--" 

Janus shushed him and ran his fingers through Virgil's hair in a comforting way. "No more apologies. No more talking. You're okay now." 

The loudest clap of thunder came. Remus shrieked and Virgil buried his head in the blanket he had brought. Janus held them close and started singing softly, something he reserved only for Virgil and Remus. Even the Light Sides didn't know that Janus could sing. The song was a soothing and familiar melody to them and in no time, the storm was forgotten and the two frightened Dark Sides were finally asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things:  
> 1) they are in Janus's (Deceit's) room. I've always pictured it as very black-and-white themed, hence the door.  
> 2) the song that I picture Janus singing is "Bad Liar" by Imagine Dragons in a more low-key way (dunno if that makes sense or not but oh well). It's a great song and if you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it. You can find it on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEDhGX-UTeI).


End file.
